White Fire 3: Light and Darkness
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A big surprise is in for Sonic and the gang. Everyone has been mourning over Knuckles death, but when the body is seemingly grave robbed, everyone is surprised at what they find. Black Chaos lie's ahead, and an old friend is coming back, from the dead. Re
1. Chapter 1: From The Grave

White Fire 3: Light And Darkness

By: Tidota Eru

Ch.1: From the Grave

It was a cold, starless night. The full moon provided the only source of light for miles around. After burying Knuckles body Sonic and the other's stopped the war between White Fire and the city. Most of them were captured but Black Fox managed to escape. Sonic had regianed his speed and could now run agian like normal. Rouge was off on a treasure hunt, and Amy, Cream and Cheese were going to visit Big. The Choatix stayed in their house waiting for something to pop up. But, nothing ever did. Shadow on the other hand just found himself wandering around the city from time to time. Sometime's he went back up to the ARK just to make sure everything was okay. Everything alway's was.

Sonic's feeling's right now were a mixture of sadness and anger. Eggman was killed at his feet, by his own hands. But, it was just keeping the pain of losing Knuckles alive. The Choatix were in no better spot. The team was doing their usaul thing's. Vector was listening to music, and this time nearly annoyed Espio and Charmy to death when he started to sing. Espio tried hard to meditate, but Vector's singing kept on bugging him, not to metion Charmy was actually starting to sing along.

Espio: Something new better come up soon. Or else I'll be as tone-deaf as those two.

Turns out he got his wish. Cause then unexpectantly the phone let out a loud ring. Vector answered it. After a few minutes of talk Espio started to see fear grow in Vector's eyes. Vector slammed down the phone turning to Charmy and Espio while heading for the door.

Vector: We got to go now!

Charmy: Whoa! Where's the fire?

Espio: What's this all about?

Vector: That was Rouge on the phone. She finished another assignment and went to see Knuckle's grave. Turns out the grave was nothing but a huge mass of dirt when she got there Turns out the body was grave robbed.

Charmy: A grave robber?

Espio: Hold up, why would someone have any reason to take Knuckle's body?

Vector: That's what we're going to find out. You guy's coming or not?

They left, but little that they knew, this would be no normal case of grave robbing. They were in for a surprise.

**Ch.2: A Grave's Story**

**Shadow and Sonic had also heard the news and and met the Choatix with Rouge at the dug up grave.**

**Shadow: This place is disaster.**

**The grave was a disaster! It looked like something, literally, popped out of the earth. Shadow along with Espio jumped down to investigate some marks that weren't there before. Shadow traced his finger across one the impressions.**

**Shadow: These had been done recently. Probally sometime late last night.**

**Espio: Any theories?**

**Shadow: Something was in this grave, and it wanted to get out, badly.**

**Espio: But, the only thing in here was Knuckles. You don't think?**

**Shadow nodded. There was no doubt about it, Knuckles was alive! The question was now where was he? And, how did he survive?**

**Knuckles was living in a remote cave in the woods now. He definetly looked more alive than dead. The gash on his arm from his battle last time with Eggman had finally healed. The last thing he remebered was tons of debris started to drop on him. Then everything was black. When he had reawakened he found out there was a fresh smell of dirt and that he was in cushioned box.**

**Knuckles: A coffin?... Am I dead?**

**Pinching himself he found out that he was still very alive, but he wouldn't be in a coffin unless... Oh no, the other's thought he had died and buried him! But, Eggman! He was probally still alive trying to destroy his friend's in that Egg Serpent he built.**

**Knuckles:I got to know if they're all right**

**It took him awhile but he finally managed to break through to the surface. Footsteps could be heard not to far away, instead of staying around he fled, not knowing that the caller was Rouge who had come to visit his grace. She gasped, Knuckles had heard her and stopped.When Rouge called The Choatix that she figured Knuckles body was grave robbed, Knuckles knew thatnow wasn't the time to show himself, and had remianed living in cave for the rest of his day's.**


	2. Chapter 2:Black Chaos

Ch.3: Dawn of the Dusk

For all Shadow could dechiper from the grave was that Knuckles was hiding somewhere nearby. Very much alive.

Shadow:How is that even possible? I saw his body in Sonic's arms, it wasn't moving. How could he live through that?

Questions, questions and no answers. That echidna oblivously had more power than he let the others in on. The first thing to do would be to find him. But where could he be?

Shadow: Mabye Sonic and the other's have some idea's. After all they knew him better than me.

So he went over to Sonic's and asked where he would think Knuckles would hide. Unfortunely Sonic had no clue, neither did Tails. Then to their surprise Espio drops in. He had obviousily been spying on them, and turned invisable to aviod detection.

Espio: Mabye you should ask me.

Shadow: Okay, if you were Knuckles where would you hide?

Espio: The forest, Knuckles perfers the jungle life.

Tails: If he is somewhere in the forest it's going to be nearly impossible to find him.

Voice: Not unless you know where to look.

Everyone's eye's turned to the ceiling where Rouge was perched.

Shadow: Is everyone spying on us?

Rouge drops down and tells her theory

Rouge: Knuckles used to mention a little hiding place in there that's nearly impossible to find.

Sonic: Do you know where it is?

Rouge: He was never really specific. But, he did say something.

Tails: What was it!

Rouge: The gems shall be the key,under the shade of the stone tree.

Espio: Gems? What kinds?

Rouge: Don't know. Mabye we should go look.

Shadow: What about the stone tree?

Rouge shrugged, she didn't know what the stone tree was either. Little did they also know that a certin red echidna was listening to their converstation. He had gone out to look for food when he overheard a tidbit of the chat.

Knuckles: Well I guess my hiding spot is about to be discovered. Are they in for a surprise!

Without anyone noticeing, even himself, his eye's glowed bright voliet then dimmed. Shaking off the experince he headed back to his cave.

**Ch.4: Black Choas**

**Shadow: The gems shall be the key, under the shade of the stone tree**

**Shadow kept on repeating that riddle over and over in his head. What did Knuckles mean? There were no gems in the forest that he knew of. It almost sounded like.. He didn't have time to finsish the thought when Sonic ran in.**

**Sonic: You ready?**

**Shadow: not listening I alaways thought it was you who brought the danger, I never expected Knuckles would be the one.**

**Sonic: Well Knuckles never did mention that he was more than a guardin. Coming back from the dead? That's new.**

**Shadow: Yes, how does he obtian these abiltilie's? And, what's this secret that he hides from us?**

**It was no secret as far as a shadow was concerned. For days he had been spying on Sonic and Shadow. His thoughts? Shadow's becoming quite a detective. Better than that crocidile and his buddie's. I shouldn't have trusted them to handle the job. Luckily that echidna is keeping his end of the bargin. When they open that door they'll find something more dangerous than Robotink.**

**When Sonic along with Shadow, and Tails went to search the woods Shadow suddenly got a feeling they were being followed. He told the other's so. Thing is he was right someone was following them. That someone was no other than Black Fox, but even she wasn't alone. Knuckles was right beside her.**

**Fox: They are looking for the stone's?**

**Knuckles: Yes, then they'll find the door.**

**Fox: You have kept your word well, but just because I saved your life doesn't mean were still enmies.**

**Knuckles: Wouldn't have it any other way. Just remember my warning. When the door is open Black Choas shall appear, but when the light come's togehter with darkness, victory will not be so near.**

**Fox: I shall consider your warning. Our deal is complete, you are free to go.**

**Knuckles: Thanks. runs off after Sonic and the others**


	3. Chapter 3: What Scared Tails?

Ch.5: What Scared Tails?

Sonic and Shadow may have been brave enough to face the woods, but not Tails. Even though it was daylight the woods still gave him the creeps. Shadow and Sonic were already far ahead of him when he heard a noise in the brush. Twisting his head around, but seeing nothing he quickly walked on. The sound came agian this time stopping the twin-tailed fox in his tracks. The sound stopped and Tails pushed away the brush to uncover a grinning Knuckles. For a milisecond Tails was relieved, but it changed to fear just as fast. He had forgotten that Shadow said Knuckles was alive and came out of the grave, at least until he saw Knuckles, then he ran like crazy. Knuckles, seeing Tails run, says to himself.

Knuckles: Can you blame the kid? He thought I was dead and runs of just seeing my face.the grin grows wider and he sneaks off to play another joke

Sonic and Shadow had just stopped to make camp when they heard Tails screaming towards them. Shadow restrianed him while Sonic asked him to tell what was wrong. Gasping the fox finally said.

Tails: Knuckles! ...I saw Knuckles!...In the brush! ...Scared me to death!

Sonic looked at Shadow to see if he believed Tails story. Shadow nodded.

Shadow: I believe him. Strange though it may sound, but I felt that someone has been following us.

Sonic: Then why doesn't he just come out?

There was a tap on his shoulder, he turns around to see Knuckles right behind him. Sonic flinched, and Knuckle's noticed.

Knuckles: Mabye I wanted to have a little fun first.

Shadow: If you weren't dead, how are you still alive?

Knuckles: It's a guardin thing, I'm able heal real fast, although it takes time to activate.

Tails: So you never really died?

Knuckles: I don't know... mabye.

Shadow: Okay so we answered that, but what about that riddle you gave Rouge?

Knuckles: Oh, you mean the one about the gems and the stone tree?

Shadow nodded

Knuckles: Well, duh, it's a cave. It's under a cliff, and it's has some rare stones in there.

Tails: So that's your big hiding spot?

Knuckles: Yeah, but I got more news, I didn't exactly get out of that grave by myself.

Sonic: Then how?

Knuckles: Well... Let's just say a Fox helped me.

Sonic and Shadow looked at Tails, the fox shook his head. If it wasn't Tails... A thought suddenly struck the hedgehogs, Black Fox! She was the one behind this!

**Ch.6: Rise of the Black Choas**

**Black Fox right know was at the cave Knuckles had metioned to her. She never wouldn't have know about Black Choas if it wasn't for the guardin. Unlikely as it may have seemed, she was there when Eggman used to Egg Serpent to try and destroy Sonic. But, instead he managed to destroy Knuckles. Fox was there at Knuckles funarel and after his friends had left she could hear something moving in the pit. When she went to investigate she found Knuckles very much alive. For getting him out, Knuckles being honorbound let her in on the secret of Black Choas.**

**Fox: That echidna was a full to lead me to such power, but he was true to his honor. Now I open the door.**

**Meanwhile Knuckles was getting yelled at by the others. He had explianed that Black Fox had saved him and he thought of something to give in return.**

**Tails: Did it have to be Black Choas! It's just like saying "Hello may I end the world!"**

**Sonic: Who is this Black Choas?**

**Shadow: Try thinking of that water dragon agian, but made of pure black choas energy. Knuckles has really gotten us into trouble now**

**Sonic: It's not the first time either.**

**Knuckles: Hey, even if she does get Black Choas out there's still a way to defeat him, but the time for that will have to wait.**

**Shadow: Time? You were somewhere other than the grave weren't you?**

**Knuckles: If you must know I did talk to a few friends, but for right now their identies stay secret. They told me to help Black Fox, and what we have to do to stop it. But, now isn't the time!**

**Sonic: When!**

**Knuckles:sighed Doomsday.**

**Black Fox smiled with glee, the last stone had been placed in the door, and they were starting to slide open.**

**Fox: Rise Black Choas! Rise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pure Destruction

Ch.7: Pure Destruction

A gaint beast opened up it's cold, amber eyes, staring striaght at Black Fox. This creature was very similar to that water dragon Sonic and the other's battled before in Station Square, but this one looked way more different. It wasn't made up of water at all, nothing but pure black choas, a dark feild of violet seemed to surround the beast, giving a eerie glow to it's eyes. The beast roared and slithered out of the cave heading striaght for Westopolis to wreak destruction.

Meanwhile Sonic and the others were standing on the outskirts of Westoplis seeing it being destroyed by Black Choas.

Sonic: Destroying the city is getting to be a hobby around here.

Shadow: So is saving it.

Tails: Just how can we stop this thing?

Knuckles: We don't, we wait.

Tails: For what?

Voices: To seek an answer, is to seek your doom, but have faith, that it'll come soon.

Everyvody turned around to see three floating tiki masks behind them. Shadow looked at Knuckles.

Shadow: Are these your friend's?

Knuckles nodded

Sonic: Who are they?

Knuckles: The Acient Walkers, I had contact with them a lot of times. They're the one's who told me of Black Choas.

Tails: Why'd did you let him do this? to the Walkers

Walker1: From death to birth, from light to dark...

Walker2: All shall be set apart...

Walker3: When light and darkness jion as one...

Together: All evil shall be undone.disappear

Sonic: Where they go?

Shadow: Well they just gave us an answer to how to beat that thing, but I'm not sure what it was.

Knuckles: Then perhaps it's time you found out. To Floating Island!

**Ch.8: The Colors of Choas**

**When they arrived there they were met, by Rouge and the Choatix. Amy was with them. When the four of them got out of the plane Knuckles told them to follow him to the Hidden Palace. Since a guardin was only allowed inside, Knuckles went in and then came out holding the choas emeralds, including the black one.**

**Shadow: What do you want us to do with these?**

**Knuckles: The Ancient Walkers were talking about the colors of choas when we were deciding how to tackle that thing.**

**Vector: The Ancient Who?**

**Knuckles: Explian later.**

**Espio: What about the colors of choas?**

**Knuckles: According to legend eight warriors were summoned to battle a great beast. The had a certin colored choas emerald to explian their power and stregthen it. The elements were simple, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Thunder, Light, Darkness, and Ice.**

**Sonic: Are you saying we're the warriors?**

**Knuckles: Sort of. You'll be surprised by your element Sonic, I know I am.**

**Setting down the choas emeralds Knuckles started the strange ritual. The first emerald he picked up was the black one, walking toward Shadow Knuckles gave the choas emerald and said.**

**Knuckles: You've been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Darkness.**

**The black emerald glowed in Shadow's hands, and Knuckles picked up the next emerald, the yellow one. He walked over to Tails and handed the twin-tailed fox the emerald.**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Thunder.**

**The emerald glowed and Knuckles picked up the purple emerald. Giving it to Espio he said.**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Wind.**

**Moving on to Amy he gave her the pink choas emerald.**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Ice.**

**Next he moved onto Vector giving the croc the green choas emerald.**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Earth.**

**Handing Rouge the grey emerald he said**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Light**

**Rouge seemed pleased as Knuckles handed Sonic the blue choas emerald.**

**Knuckles: You have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Water.**

**Sonic was surprised, as Knuckles knew he would be. Everyone knew how much he hated water, but now being the warrior of it you could just imagine what he's feeling. Knuckles finally picked up the red choas emerald and said to himself.**

**Knuckles: I have been chosen by this emerald to be the Warrior of Fire. The emeralds have chosen!**

**Sonic: Then lets go stop that Black Choas!**

**Following Sonic's lead the eight warriors were on their way to stop the destruction. Little did they know that someone was smiling at that very moment, but that's a different story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos End

Ch.9: Choas End!

Black Choas stopped destroying to stare at the little army prepared to defeat him. The new warriors started to fight. Using the elements they have been given by the choas emeralds they started to attack the beast. Black Choas roared in pain, but had still not suffered defeat.

Espio: Our new powers don't even phase it.

Sonic: Mabye it's time to put them togehter. Shadow! Rouge!

The two he called stared at him.

Sonic: Remember what the Walkers said "Light and Darkness combine as one...

Shadow got the message before Sonic finished. Grabbing Rouge by the arm

Shadow: You ready?

Rouge: Always.

The two raised their emeralds high in the air. The emeralds glowed in renewed light. The others were somehow raised up toward them.

Shadow and Rouge: We call on the power of Choas End!

For a moment the world stood still as each of them were engulfed in a certin colored flame. Black Fox and Black Choas were staring at this with amazement and fear. The flames were then combined and toghether all eight of them threw the flame at Black Choas. The creatures force feild could not protect him and as soon as the flame hit, Black Choas had been destroyed.

**Ch.10: The End**

**When Sonic and the others landed back on Earth, Black Fox was arrested for trying to destroy a city. Knuckles almost was too for helping her, but a few mean looks and threatening got him off the hook. The choas emeralds were finally gone so no one could use them agian. That meant they couldn't control the elements anymore. For which Sonic was glad, he didn't want to have to deal with water agian. Rouge went back to the goverment to give them a full report of what happened. Shadow decided he had enough of Earth for awhile and went back to staying on the ARK.**

**Amy was back to chasing after Sonic agian, to Sonic that was even worse than dealing with water. Knuckles of course went back to watching the Master Emerald. White Fire was now completely out of business. The Choatix had to go back to Angel Island Island to stay with Knuckles cause once agian their house was destroyed.**

**Espio: Insurance is just not going to cover this**

**Charmy: Hey before we left the Island to battle that dragon-thing I saw someone staring at us.**

**Vector: Probally your imagination Charmy.**

**Charmy: I swear I saw someone!**

**Espio: Well whoever it is, it can wait until our house get's repiared, agian.**

**And, it will wait. White Fire's sequel's are done. But like I said the mysterious vistor is a completely different story.**


End file.
